Im Yours
by Fuailua
Summary: a song fic go inside to find some songs that mean alot tell me if youwant to write another chapter on what happens next


Well Jess and Leslie went to a bar to do some karaoke Jess went first with his two friends Jamie and Chris ( don't ask me made it up) and he sang:

Girl I must, warn you I sense something strange in my mind situation is, serious lets cure cause we're running out of time. It's all so beautiful relationships they seem from the start. It's all so deadly when love is not together from the heart, check it out ya'll

It's driving me out of my mind that's why its hard for me to find cant get it out of my head miss her kiss her love her that girl is poison never trust a big butt and smile.

After that Jess came down and his friends left home and he past Leslie and went to the bathroom. When he didn't come back she went to look for him. There she found him kissing another girl she ran out crying and he came after her. She didn't want to talk to him but he had to drive her house so on the ride back was quiet until she slapped him ( he deserved it ) she said not to talk to her again then she ran home.

The next Jess came to there house and they had a long talk, " I wished you would have told me you were going to cheat on me," she said. "She came on me I didn't get on her she came," jess replied. "I don't believe you for one single minute " Leslie said through her sobs. " How about we go back and you could sing what you want to tell me," he said. "Okay," she said. They left.

When they entered she ran to the stage grabbed the mike and sang:

_If I were a boy  
even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
and throw on what I wanted and go_

_Drink beer with the guys  
and chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
and I'd never get confronted for it  
cause they stick up for me_

_If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taking you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_If I were a Boy I would turn off my phone Tell everyone it's broken  
so they'd think that I was sleeping alone Id put myself first  
and make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that shell be faithful,  
waiting for me to come home, to come home_

_Its a little too late for you to come back  
Say its just a mistake  
Think Id forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong_

_But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy_

Then Jess went and sang:

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my best test  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
A la peaceful melody  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
our time is short  
this is our fate, I'm yours_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
My breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what i'ma saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
It cannot wait Im yours_

_Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
A la one big family  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved  
Open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn youre free  
Well look into your heart and youll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
A la happy family  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved  
Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
A la peacefull melody  
Its your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved __I love_ Leslie he worded

He ran to her and hugged her for a good five minutes and they went home but before she got out of the car he grabbed her arm and said, "I'm yours and only yours." Then he gave her a passionate kiss and they went home.


End file.
